


我与洛阳

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [45]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作，文风挑战之“喜欢的写手的文风”。





	我与洛阳

我跟好多人都提过自己出生长大的地方，实际就是洛阳。许多年前后唐还没有灭亡，洛阳破败得如同一片野地，很难相信这是京师。我家在洛阳城里，或者说洛阳城就是我家。总之，只好认为这是缘分。洛阳在我出生前四千多年就坐落在那儿了，而自从我的父亲年轻时南下娶了我母亲，就一直住在离它不远的地方——五十多年间搬过几次家，可搬来搬去总是在它周围，最远不过是汴梁。我常觉得这中间有着宿命的味道，仿佛这古城就是为了等我，而历经沧桑在那儿等待了四千多年。  
它等待我出生，然后又等待我和父亲随着石敬瑭的禁军忽的离它出走。四十多年里，我夺走了义兄儿子漆金的龙椅，吞并了江南岸半壁的河山，送走了一个个亲人又罢黜了我的宰相，东京城里的风物愈见繁华，每夜的孤枕独眠却也萧索得彻骨生凉。  
这时候想必我是该回来了。登上皇位十七年后的一个下午，我带着朝臣衣锦还乡，它为一个失魂落魄的人把一切都准备好了。那时，太阳循着亘古不变的路途正越来越大，也越红。在满城弥漫的沉静光芒中，我看见了我曾经的宰相，并看见自己的身影。自从那天下午我终于和他重逢，我就再不想长久地离开他。  
他一下子就理解了我的意图，却开口对我说：“在托付江山的人选里，有这样一位盛德的皇弟，实在是官家的苦心安排。”  
罢黜宰相后的最初几年，我找不到来路，找不到去路，忽然间几乎什么都找不到了，我就辞了东京到他那里去，仅以为那儿是可以逃避一座都城的另一座都城。可他跟我说道：“没处可去臣便一天到晚耗在这洛阳城里。跟朝堂点卯一样，旁人去办公臣就在这城里头遛弯。洛阳荒废很久，每日晨昏有些谋生计的百姓从城中穿过，这座城活跃一阵，过后便沉寂下来。”  
“洛水在金晃晃的河风里斜切下一溜波纹，臣走到河边上，把自己放倒，坐着或者躺着，看书或者想事。监工挥一根鞭子左右拍打，驱使那些和臣一样不明白为什么官家要迁都洛阳的民夫。”“壮年男子脚下生根稳稳地踏在地里；少年郎在重负下摇晃着肩膀，猛然间被压倒在地上，又被同列的人扶起来；老年人端不住了，来不及哀告一回便被赶出，颤悠悠地走不见了；妇人儿女在旁边提着饭篮，吵嚷如一群林中惊鸟；行宫在河边上扎根，拔节，在官家的御辇之前投下万道金光。”  
“满城里都是父老竞相颂圣弄出的响动，不期今日见此圣明。”这都是他跟我掏心窝的话，洛阳再好也做不了大宋的帝京。

多年来我头一次意识到，这天下不单是处处都有过我的马蹄，有过我的马蹄的地方也都有过宰相的脚印。


End file.
